Meant To Be
by RoyalGoddess
Summary: Li.. a superstar who is bound to meet an average girl who will totally change his personally. enter.. Sakura Kinomoto.. read and review! :
1. DoubleTrouble Meeting

**_Syaoran is popular of being the member of the most hottest and coolest band ever, the blahblah. What if the superstar Li Syaoran met an average girl that would totally change him? Sakura and Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol_**

**Ei! This is my first fic in Card Captor Sakura! Please correct me for some errors I made. Hehe… This was inspired by a fic I read and I loved. Nyahahaha! (So emotional…) By the way, this has nothing to do with the clow cards or anythingies. Anyway, here we go! Hope you'd enjoy reading this fic… D**

Chapter 1

The double-trouble meetings (the title was lame right?)

Into the depths of the big land masses called continent on earth, one certain girl was sitting into a bench in a park; her emerald eyes gazing upon the ground. Trees around the area were swaying as a cool breeze pass by. The breeze past through the girl's auburn hair; it trickled in her soft cheek. She released a big sigh.

"Of all the things that would happen on me…" She then mesmerized a commotion that just happened recently, looking up the orange sky.

_Flashback_

_It was a very wonderful Saturday morning. She was sitting in their patio reading a book with a juice on the table nearby. Her emerald eyes move left to right through the sentences. As she flipped the page, the glass door from the patio opened revealing the person who will enter. She looked at the person from the corner of her eyes._

"_Could we talk?" His father asked._

"_Sure!" she wore the smile that we often see. A convincing smile that would make guys drool, except for his father and brother of course. She closed her book and faced her attention to his father._

"_I have a question, please don't take it seriously… m'kay?" he said._

"_Yeah, sure…" she replied._

"_What if you were already engaged?" he asked firmly but warmly._

_It took Sakura a while to answer. She was stunned on what his father just asked her. After being dumbstruck, she went back on her senses._

"_Well… umm…" she doesn't know what to answer. Then a question popped out of her mind. "Didn't you just engaged me to someone I don't know?" she asked with a bit seriousness._

"_uh… well umm no… actually… y-yeah… sort of, a little onl-" he was nervous, his words were cut off…_

"_You just did?" she said with her eyes covered by her bangs. She had mixed emotions. Don't know what to express from those. _

"_C'mon… I told you not to take it seriously…" his father comforted him…_

_Then Sakura tilted her head up and smiled again. His father was shocked with her expression. "Well, to whom?" she said, pretending to be excited._

"_T-To the son of you're mother's best friend.. They agreed that both of their baby will be engaged and that was you and…-" he was cut off again._

"_Oh I see… So I'm engaged now…" She glanced on her watch. "Look! It's almost time; I had to meet Tomoyo in the park today."_

_She got up from her seat, grabbed her book and her cellular phone and gave a peck on his father's cheek. As for his father, he knew that Sakura was lying. She's not good in lying. She was just trying to avoid more information from his fiancé. _

_And that's how she ended up on the park. End of flashback_

She really won't meet her best friend in the park. She just wanted to be alone to gain her deliberation. All she could do is to think about it and forget about it. She can't avoid circumstances to bump on her. She was not on the mood right now that no one can get her attention.

But not her whole being that her sense of hearing faced an eye-catching attention. From afar, people got her attention. Most of them were girls; some was carrying cameras with them and some autograph book. They were chasing on someone. Shrieking and Yelling of words enveloped the area.

"Wait for us!"

"Please could I have your autograph?"

"Let's check in with a hotel tonight!" that seemed to be a guy in Sakura's opinion, it made her twitch.

And etcetera. Sakura didn't mind them. As if that commotion would be heavier than her problems… err… rather feelings.

On the other hand, a guy with brunette hair was being chased by people. Running rapidly.

'_Darn those fans!'_ he turned left and right that's why he ended up on that place, the park. _'How would I escape from them?'_

While running, a girl sitting on a bench got his attention. The girl seemed to be lonely. He then had an idea and approached the girl swiftly. He sat beside her and leaned himself closer to her and, before the girl knew everything, he gently place his warm lips to hers. He gave her the most passionate kiss ever. This made his faced to be covered from those fans. The people chasing him just passed by yelling…

"Please steal my first kiss!"

"Could you be my 56th boyfriend?" … and etcetera

On the other hand, _her _eyes widened. She felt something warm touched her lips. The people passed by them. She gained her senses and pushed the guy away.

"PERVERT!" she yelled, burning anger. She was looking at him furiously, straight to his eyes, her emerald eyes meeting his chocolate eyes. (whoa!)

"wha-?" he was cut off…

"You just stole my first precious kiss!" she continued…

"And who do want to get it first then?" he said firmly…

From those questions, she was stunned. Remembering again her problems… _'From my… faince?' _she thought about that deeeeply.

"Anyway, you helped me a lot to escaped from those darn fans… thank you.." then he stood up and walked away.

Sakura was still stunned. Now another stupid problem entered her life. She thought twice. You can never be excused from those circumstances bumping over you. She watched the guys back until she lost him out of sight. She gained her senses and gazed at her watch…

"It's already late…" she muttered. "Better go home…"

She stood from her bench and left. While walking…

'_If I found that guy again, I will never miss the chance to kill hiM!'_ she thought. _'He's a pervert! Kissing any girl he passed by? I won't let him get away with this. But, in fairness, he got a nice chocolate eyes… what the-? What am I thinking?' _

She finally reached her house. She got in and straightly went upstairs. Her face was full of depression.

"Hey Sakura, come and eat with _us_. I cooked your favorite food!" His father offered.

"No thanks, Tomoyo and I ate in a fancy restaurant a while ago." She said almost whispering it. Then she continued walking upstairs, almost stomping. As if all her problems weigh too much that it affected how she carried her body.

"Sakura is that how you will greet your visitor?" A female voice called out. Sakura was shocked and looked at the person who just spoke.

Her gaze first dropped on a lady with pure raven hair, shoulder length. She had an emerald eye. She wore a very adorable smile. But, an eerie object made her wonder. She has a pretty red rose that was clung on her ears. Sakura just shrugged it off and fell on a guy beside her that was about her age. He has a bluish hair and has the same color of eyes as of his hair. This pair of sapphire eyes was gazing at a girl about Touya's age (perhaps younger) disgustingly but calm and full of seriousness. She has brunette hair that has the same color of her eyes. His sister was clinging in the shoulders of Touya while eating saying, "I love you", "feed me this food pleeaaasseee…" "You're so cute!" This made Sakura sweat drop at the same time being disgust.

She shook her head and required being interested and being cheerful whenever there was a visitor. She showed a faint smile.

"I apologize for what I did Ms…?" she replied apologetically.

"Ms. Hiiragizawa… Call me Ms. Hiiragizawa…" the person replied.

"So Sakura, why don't you join us with a little chitchat?" Her father said looking at her. His looks are saying come-on-join-with-us look.

"But Dad, you were the one who told me that not to join with the elder's conversation?" she replied. She wore an I-don't-like-I'm-not-in-the-mood look to her dad.

"Haha! That's right Mr. Kinomoto. Children like her shouldn't join the conversation between older people." Ms. Hiiragizawa said.

'_Children? But I'm already 14, turning to 15 next month'_ Sakura thought.

"By the way, this is Nakuru Hiiragizawa," she said pointing on her, "my daughter and sister of…" she then pointed on "Eroil, my son and your f-" her words were cut off.

"cousin!" Mr. Kinomoto said nonchalantly. They were all shocked to his sudden speak up.

After being dumbfounded and wonderings…

"Okay, I just need to uhh, rest for a while. Our shopping was quite tiring!" Sakura said. And before anyone could comment, she went upstairs and went inside her room.

"Mr. Kinomoto" Mrs. Hiiragizawa said, calling the attention of him. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"I'm sorry but… but she's not ready yet. Please let's give her enough time." He replied.

Mrs. Hiiragizawa sighed in defeat. He might be correct since he knew his daughter much than her.

**Whoa! Chapter 1 is done! To be continued… Do you think Sakura has a fiancé? Who do you think it is? It's pretty obvious though. Well, I have a plan for it that's why I made it like that. As we can say… again, I got plans ahead but I wanted to hear suggestions from you!**

**Please tell me what you think and give me suggestion. If I won't receive reviews from you I would discontinue this and perhaps delete it. Review and thanks a lot!**

**-glamourgirl-**


	2. We Meet Again

**My former pen name was "GLaM0uRGiRL" but, as you can see, I changed it to "Royal Cerulean" so don't be confused, m'kay? I might change my pen name as time goes by. Haha!**

**Anyway, thanks for those reviews! I told you I would come back one I get at least 5 reviews. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS. Cool!**

Chapter 2

We Meet Again

The sun's ray passed through her window sill and it traveled along her lovely face. She slowly opened her eyes, revealing a pair of emerald eyes. She leaned her back forward and stretched her arms. She rubbed her eyes until her visions were clear. She got up her bed and made a big stretch once again before going down.

She greeted her family.

"Good morning, Daddy!" she said. And his father greeted back.

"Good morning Touya!" she greeted. And he greeted back but with another insult as a monster.

She noticed that Touya was wearing casual clothes. It looks like he'll go some where.

"Hey Touya are you about to go to the market today?" she asked.

"Good thing you asked." He then threw a rolled paper and it hit her forehead.

"Ouch!" she said and caught the paper, "What's this for?"

"That's the list of the things you're going to buy."

"YOU'RE? You mean ME? Isn't it supposed to be-"

"Goodbye." Her brother said as he went outside.

"Hey! No one ever turned their backs on-" she said with her face like a monster. But her words were interrupted.

"I was the one who asked if you can buy those things, is it alright?" his father said.

Her face was changed into more convincing and she just said, "Yes, father"

"What was that noise about?" Nakuru said rubbing her eyes while going down the stairs with Eriol.

'_Who are these guys? Ahh! They were the one who came yesterday-' _her thought was interrupted again.

"Good morning Sakura." Eriol greeted with a smile.

Sakura blushed and said, "Good morning." _'Shoot! I forgot his name!'_

Eriol greeted Mr. Kinomoto as well and he greeted back.

"Oh, good timing. Sakura was about to go to the market today. Eriol could you accompany her?" his father said.

"No problem." He replied.

"…After we ate our breakfast right?" Sakura added. The two boys just nodded while Nakuru was on the table with her head down.

"Is the breakfast ready yet?" she said.

"Salt" she whispered to herself as she cross out that word from the list.

Her gazes were transferring to another word.

"Ketchup" she said. Her hands were scanning a shelf ahead until she found the certain product.

She placed one inside the basket.

"Uhh, aren't you supposed to get two of those?" a guy suggested while carrying the basket.

Her eyebrows twitched. "And why Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa?" she said patiently.

"Because you finished the whole bottle of ketchup this morning." He said coolly.

Her eyebrows twitched again. "Oh yeah… I'm sorry" she said and got two and placed it in the basket.

She crossed out that word and proceeded to the next.

"Sugar." She said. And they went to the next shelf and found 1 pack of sugar. She got 3 of those. "Perfect for baking cake later." She thought happily and placed the products inside the basket.

"Hey, too much sugar is bad for your health." He said.

Her eyebrows twitched for the third time. This time she wasn't able to control her temper. She pointed a finger to him.

"Hey, look young man, please will you stop dictating what I'm going to do." She said almost screaming.

The people around the area started to whisper and giggle.

"Maybe the quote 'fighting is a sign of a close relationship' is true after all" a lady said.

"They looked like a couple." Sakura heard from the old lady beside her.

She blushed and walked ahead. Eriol shrugged all those murmurs and followed her.

They got all the things that they need to buy. They reached the cashier. Sakura, unknowingly, was staring at Eriol.

'_What is this I am feeling? I know he is my cousin but… but why do I have this strange feeling that he is not.'_ She thought.

Then Eriol caught her looking at him. He just smiled. Sakura gasped, she looked away and blushed. (What? You can't fall for him!)

They got two bags. Each of them will carry on. They were just walking on the street with different kinds of people around them. Sakura's cell phone rang.

**Ring Ring…**

Sakura got her cellphone from her pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Hey, Sakura! I tried calling in your house but they said you weren't there. Where are you?" _the person from the phone said.

"Calm down Tomoyo. I just went out to buy some foodstuff."

"_Are you alone? What if you've been kidnapped?"_

"I told you, I'm fine."

Then from a distance he saw a guy with brunette hair running rapidly.

"This guy seemed to be familiar." She whispered to herself.

"_What Sakura?"_ she didn't mind her.

She was concentrating too much on the guy. Before she knew it, the guy was near to her.

There's no much time to avoid the girl in front of him. All he could do is to step a little at her right.

He bumped her at the side instead of her body totally. This made her drop her cell phone.

The incident happened fast, but not as fast as Sakura saw her phone fell on the pocket of the guy's leather jacket.

She was still stunned as the gust of the running guy blew on to her hair. Then she can see black guys running after him.

"M-My cell phone!" she whispered. "WAAAAHH!!" then shrieked, "GIVE ME BACK MY CELLPHONE!"

She ran after the guy. Not that short, she was already at the back of the guy.

"Hey! Give me back my cell phone!" she talked to the guy.

"What are you talking about miss?" he replied

"Stop fooling around. Just give it to ME!"

"I don't have it! Stop bugging me hag."

'_Hag? This guy's loosing my patience.' _She thought

"JuST GIVE IT!" she shrieked louder.

He leaped over the guy, but he was able to control the girl's weigh behind him that they didn't fall. He tried releasing himself from her tight hug but she wrapped her legs around the guy.

"Get away from me hag!"

"Not until you give me back my phone!"

The people around was looking at them. They started whispering and taking pictures. _Taking Pictures?_

Then he saw the people who were after him. They were wearing a tuxedo and black glasses. A thingy was clinging on there ears as well. He started to panic again and waggled itself hoping that the girl behind him would set him free. Fortunately, she got shocked and lost her grip. Unfortunately, she fell.

"OUCH!" she shrieked.

"Finally!" he whispered and started running.

Then someone shouted. "Hey, sir you left your girlfriend!"

'_Girlfriend? I don't-'_ he thought

He stood running and looked behind him to realize that the girl fell. She saw sitting on the cemented ground while massaging her crimson foot. It seems like her foot got hurt.

"Shoot. Not now!"

But he doesn't have any choice. He went back on the girl.

"Ca-can you stand? Or run?" he asked a bit nervous.

"Of course not! Are you blind?!? My foot hurts and… it's YOUR entire fault!" she said.

"You see… I'm sorry." He looked at her emerald eyes with sincerity. They're eyes met. Sakura was engrossed.

He carried her into his arms and ran.

"W-Where are we going?" she asked.

"I'll know once we get rid from those bastards." He said.

Sakura was still captivated by his charm. She blushed. Just then she noticed that she was in his arms while she hugging him. She flushed out.

Syaoran just kept on running through the corners of the buildings. Left and right. Anywhere he thinks they'll lose the black guys.

"Hey…" he said.

"Uhh… Yeah?" she snapped out of her day dreaming,

"Do you uhh, are you familiar with where we are going now?"

"How should I know?" she said coolly.

"Sorry… coz I thought you know."

Sakura was shocked. It was like he was so aggressive then all of a sudden he became so gentle. Then she saw pathetic and guilt in his face. Now Sakura felt a bit guilty for what she said to him.

"Umm… maybe I know a bit. Why you asked?" she said and looked at him confused.

Then he stopped from running. They both face the street they were up to. I can say it's not a street. But there was a big body of water at the side and a bunch of warehouse at the opposite side of it.

"Coz, I think we're lost." He said, not even a single sign of nervousness was heard. Sakura was now a little trembling

"Look! I think I saw it!" then they heard a manly voice far behind them.

Syaoran started to panic and ran. He was glance at the warehouse's number. It seems like they were all locked. Luckily, Sakura pointed a warehouse that is totally opened.

They went inside and quickly hid behind a box. Through it, they peeked to see if the guys passed by.

"Do you think they won't find us here?" she whispered.

"I just hope they won't" he said.

"Well, well, well… look what we have here…" they heard a grumpy voice behind them.

They both of them were shocked and slowly face to see what is hiding from their back.

From the corner of their eyes, they saw set of big men. They looked like a gangster. Many tattoos on their body, rings on their noses and ears, and even in their tongue! And they also got weird hairdo. There were five of them.

"Ooh, look. He got a babe beside him." The other one said and laugh devilishly. (Eek!)

Sakura started to tremble. They were all gazing at Sakura. They actions are showing interest to the girl. Then Syaoran extended his hands in front of her as a defense. She hid behind his back.

"Don't touch her." He said deeply, full of seriousness.

**Dun dun dun dunn… I smell trouble! Just find out what will happen next… I bet it would be nice! **

**I got plans ahead, but you can give me comments, suggestions or questions if you didn't understand it… Don't forget to drop a review for me! I update after recieving _more than_ 5 reviews... Thank you so much!**

**-Royal Cerulean-  
I just love royalty!**


	3. Mansion

**I deeply apologize for the long update! Gomenasai! I promised to be back after more then 5 reviews but I didn't! Well, like my friend, we're just being lazy so I'm so sorry that I let you wait for a long time! I would like to acknowledge the people who reviewed for chapter two! Thank you for reviewing! I kind of reviewed my previous chapter only to find out that I had a lot of mistakes, which I am so sorry,… blame my computer for not correcting me… XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.**

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

"_Don't touch her." He said deeply, full of seriousness. _

**Chapter 3**

**Entering The Mansion of Young Master  
**

"Haha! A kid like you fighting against us?!" he said and laughed devilishly.

Syaoran just grunted and took a step forward. His attention caught a bat just below his foot. He pounded it and it flew up to catch it.

"Why not?! Afraid to lose?!" he said and smirked. (HAHA! Go Syaoran!)

"This kid is pissing me off!" said a guy.

He ran to him with a bat, targeting his head, but Syaoran tackled his tummy before he could hit him. Bloods splashed out from his mouth and lose his conscience. (You know, like those eyes when the black dot vanished.)

The other guys were shocked with his performance. Three of them started to attack him.

The first guy jumped so high and was ready to hit him from above, but then Syaoran used his bat to pound the chin of the guy hard. The impact was too hard that he fell on the floor and wobbles.

The other guy came running fast to spear him, but Syaoran skillfully dodged it and the guy went straight into the wall, hitting his whole body to the wall. Here came another guy with a stick. Syaoran grasped his bat tightly.

They played sword fighting, okay, maybe not sword fighting because they were using stick. _Squeeenng! Squaannng! Wooooshh!_ The bat and the stick met in the middle. Their faces were close to each other. The opponent studied the face of his enemy. As the profile of his enemy were radically inside his brain, he then gasp and notice something.

"It… it's you!" said the guy.

"Finally, you noticed me." Said Syaoran.

"But-" before he could continue, to his surprise, his stick flew up high. He fell to his knees, still shocked. "I never thought of seeing you in personal!"

"Well, you're very fortunate. Because before you die, you'll see me." Syaoran replied. He mercilessly hit his head.

He watched him until he lost his consciousness. He grinned for the excellent work he did.

Then he noticed a shadow of a person above him, ready to hit him where ever. "HEY FREAK, WATCH OUT!" shouted a female voice. He got no time to avoid that attacked so he just braced himself, expecting to feel a hard impact. But to his mistake, for a couple of seconds, he felt a warm and soft object slowly fall from his back. It wasn't an angel, it was Sakura. She was the one who saved him from the enemy's attack.

"Hey thanks…" he whispered.

"No problem." She replied.

He gently caught him into his arms and smiled. He carried her piggy and they headed outside the warehouse leaving poor guys alone. (It's a good thing they doesn't have any guns or something.)

The towns evening light sparkles as they walk through the streets of town. Her mind seemed to be so preoccupied that she didn't notice where they were actually going.

"Where do you leave?!" he asked.

But no reply, instead, he felt her head resting at his shoulders. She dosed off. He simply smirked and continued to walk. Unexpectedly, rain drops started to fall. He cursed under his breathe and started running.

Gasps echoed through the house as they saw a teenaged boy stood soaking wet with a lady hang into his arms; apparently, being covered by his tan leathered sweater.

He started walking down to the stairs of the patio of the entrance. Maids and the guy maids started approaching him.

"Young master are you alright?!" said in a cracked voice by an old lady walking by his side.

"Don't mind me. Give me a room for her. I want her clothes to be changed" he said huskily.

The lady in his side nodded to a guy maid as a cue to offer a hand for him to carry the girl. But then Syaoran pulled her away from him.

"I'll be the one." He said coolly. The guy bowed his head as an apologize.

He followed a girl through the hall as she led the way to a vacant room. He didn't mind droplets were falling from his soaked clothes and hair as he walked.

She quickly twisted the doorknob and opened it as she made a way for the young master to pass through the door. He gently laid her at the bed and looked at her intently.

"You know I hated repeating commands. When I return, I want her to be fixed up." He said, not bothering to look at her.

"Yes, young Master." She replied. He didn't bother to reply and straightly went out the door. The girl watched him as he closed the door and sighed in relief.

As he went out, the old lady was there outside.

"Young Master who is that lady?" she asked following him.

"Just… a lady I met outside."

"Did you know your father ordered men to look for you? Why did you escaped again, master?" she asked.

"Yes, I noticed them." He answered flatly.

"And… and what happened?"

He grunted. He started to be annoyed. Then thoughts of yelling at her flashed crossed his mind. But no… he respects the old lady.

"I ran." He answered.

The lady's mouth opened to say another word but then he quickly opened the door of his room and went inside. She was so worried that didn't notice that he was gone.

He sighed inside his room. He took a pause in front of the mirror. His auburn hair was messy as ever as water dripped from it. His eyes were cold and firm that any girl will lost in his deep and dark chocolate eyes. Thoughts seemed occupied his mind. After a while he went inside his bathroom and took a shower.

Thunders roared as he walked silently through the tranquil hall. He looked decent unlike before. He wore a simple blue shirt and baggy shorts, wearing a pair of slippers.

He reached the door and slowly opening it. The lamp from the side table of the bed lit a girl lying peacefully. Her skin glowed through the room and looks like the only subject to be found. He approached her and sat at the chair beside it. He watched her intently as he caressed her porcelain skin. Her auburn haired bangs across her face was being tucked by his pale white finger and placing it behind her ears. He watched her as she sleeps and the way she breathe. He stared at her intently and a thought came into his mind.

"interesting." He whispered under his breathe and smirked.

**Hehe… I'm so sorry for lame action scenes. Just a sneak thought for the next chapter, the insulations and confrontations starts. Har har… this should be interesting. And sorry again for the late update. Sorry.**

**I need more reviews before I update! Saying it again, I'll be back after having _more than _5 reviews… :D**

**REVIEW!**

**God Bless…**

**:D**


	4. Young Master Li

**Yet again, another chapter that took forever to update. Giggle. Sorry. **

**I thanked the following people who left their precious reviews! **_**SnowCharms, again (anon), -FoxAngel12-, Canadiangal94, Pink Fire101, Musette Fujiwara, lainey-bo-bainey, dark smiles..**_** Your reviews made my day! Oh well, I hope I spelled your pennames correctly. And I still thanked the people who just read this.. :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. :D oh, the title was lame again. Can I not put titles at every chapter??**

**Disclaimed.**

**Chapter Four**

**Young Master Li**

**Tender Loving Care**

…**oOoOoOo…**

**Midnight**

She was breathing heavily and vigorously. Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead. The sensation for Sakura was really scorching and her head feels like it was going to explode.

She opened her eyes gently but her visions were blurry and unclear. The ceiling with an elegant chandelier was the first thing she saw. The door caught her attention. She was certain to see that someone went inside the room and sat beside her. He squeezed a small towel and it emitted amount of water and placed that towel on her forehead.

This person's chocolate eyes stared at her for a while. He brushed of scattered bangs away from her face and tucked it behind her ears.

"Get well soon." He whispered in a soft and gentle voice.

But before she witnessed anything else, her eyes gently closed and she dozed off, wearing a satisfying smile.

…**oOoOoOo…**

**Morning**

The air conditioner was in a full blast but it satisfied Sakura with the warmth brought by the blanket. The sun's radiance passed through the translucent curtain and stroked her face. The light disturbed our sleeping Sakura. She gradually opened her eyes feeling oh-so-comfortable. But wait! A thought came to her mind. She's not in her room! And definitely not in her house! She then remembered what she saw last night and it bothered her a lot.

_Sakura's POV_

I did my personal hygiene. It was hard to face the reality that I'm in a mansion right now and not even knowing who owns it. Even the faucet and bath tubs were shining with silver and gold. I head to the door where it leads outside.

I took a step forward and eventually echoed through the hall. The ceiling was high and was decorated with pretty chandeliers. The carvings at the walls were complicated. Windows fall from the ceiling to the floor, showing a perfect view of a vast garden.

I continued to walk until I realized I was lost. I tried to figure out where I came from but eventually seem like going in the same place. I was about to pass through a hall again when I heard the melodic sound of an organ at the opposite hall. I followed the sound and it led me to a room where the sound was loud. I leaned on before the door frame and listened to the music.

It was wonderful. Yet, it makes me sad. I smiled pleasantly to the beautiful piece yet tears fell from my eye. The composition of the song sounds miserable that I can't help but to cry though I was smiling.

Far beyond my thoughts, I started to sway with the music. I closed my eyes and imagined that I was dancing with a prince. But still, I can't help but to cry.

Unfortunately, I felt a deep numb on my foot and apparently lost my balance. I hit the nearby vase stand and the vase started to shake and make sounds. As it was about to fall, I caught it with my arms. Later then I noticed the sound of music vanished. I quickly returned the vase and ran away.

I turned into the corner and stopped as I felt the tiredness. I peeped if I was followed and luckily I am not. Then a cold object suddenly fell on my shoulder. I am surely trembling as I face whatever that was. And to my surprise, I saw an old man. I gasped in horror. The geezer's hair was scarcely noticeable and almost white. Yet his mustache was as thick as a horse tail. His pail skin was old enough to be recognized as a geezer.

"Young Master wants to have a breakfast with you." he said with a dry voice.

Young Master?

…**oOoOoOo…**

Hearing the word 'Young Master' makes me shrug. Is he kind? What will he treat me? I wanted to ask questions to this old man but fear overpowered me. At the end of the hall, I light flashed within a door. My eyes slightly twitched to the brightness of the room as we enter.

The room was occupied by a dinning table that can take up 24 persons. Maids were equally positioned at the corners of the room. At the other end of the table was a lad sitting. His arms were folded as its hands reached over to his lips. His eyes were shut, as if trying to concentrate.

The butler let me sit in front this guy. I shut my mouth and keep silent to avoid ruining his meditation. I looked at him at the corner of my eye. His hands were partially covering his face so I can't see it fully.

A man placed our meal in front of us. I stared at it in awe. Back in our house, we only eat toasted bread for breakfast.

"Eat." The lad said that broke me into thought. "Please eat."

He finally removed his hands and I familiarized his face. It's like we've met before. His eyes were like sparkling chocolates paired up with his auburn hair. Yes, his chocolate eyes made me study his profile.

Suddenly, when I absorbed everything: his features, his face, his hair, and especially his eyes, I stood up, pointing a finger at him.

"IT'S YOU!" I exclaimed. _"HE'S the Young Master?" _I thought.

I was about to sermon more, suddenly a jolt on my head occurred and everything turned around. Eventually, I lost my balance and fell on my chair.

"Careful. It seems like you're not yet fully recovered from your sickness."

Recovered?

"Eat and regain your strength." He said coolly and started eating.

_Normal POV_

With that, Sakura started eating her food as well. She can't bare the uncomfortable silence, knowing that she doesn't even know this guy, but sure that they met before. Suddenly, she remembered back in the warehouses. They met gangsters and it is only him who fought and protected Sakura from them. And his pure chocolate orbs. It resembles the eyes she saw last night.

Whatever he did last night, she knew she owed a lot from him. She opened her mouth to say her appreciation and to apologize for her misbehavior as well, but it was cut off when a lady approached the lad. She has pink hair and amethyst eyes. She wore eyeglass and fitted clothes that showed her perfect figure. True that she was sexier than Sakura. The lady was browsing a.. some kind of a planner, reading it with her finger.

"Sir Li," she said, "this morning you will be having a meeting with your manager. And that proceeds for the preparations for your pictorial. Perhaps after that, you'll get to have your lunch. This afternoon will be the pictorial time. And tonight…"

She was stopped when suddenly this so called Li wrapped his arms around the lady's hips and neared her. He sniffed her hair with the scent of a famous fragrance and caressed every strands of it. The girl seemed to like what he was doing.

Meanwhile, Sakura stared in awe. She twitched at the picture she was viewing. "_What a womanizer_." She thought.

Rages popped from her head and faced her food to avoid that _romantic_ _scene_.

Later then their oozing giggles and cuddles were heard. She started to be annoyed. She hastily stood from her seat that disturbed their _romantic moments_.

"I'm… going home…" she said, not bothering to look at them.

Li stopped and looked at her, bewildered.

"We still have time. Why don't _we_ have _fun_ for a while?"

"Tsk. No.. I must go home.." she said and walked ahead.

"_Pathetic Young Master…"_

Li looked at one of his maid and signaled her to follow Sakura. When they were out of sight, Li pushed the lady with red locks away. He took his seat and rested his elbow on the table and extended his hands to his lips. Behind those hands was a mischievous smirk.

…**oOoOoOo…**

Sakura walked hastily while the maid tried her best to keep on track of her. The maid took the chance to talk to her.

"Ma'am you know I think Young Master likes you.."

"How sure are you?" she said, her tone not interested to the subject.

"Base on his actions last night, he was very overprotective in taking care of you when you had a fever." she blabbed.

Sakura built rages, _"he did? Ugh. I didn't know maids today are blabbers."_ She thought.

Sakura was getting pissed off. She has no particular place to go to so she stopped and looked at the maid. The maid's eyes widened and quickly bowed her head, thinking that she was over-talkative that it pissed her.

"How will I get home?" she inquired.

"Oh, umm, follow me," the maid replied.

And she walked ahead with Sakura following her.

…**oOoOoOo…**

She stepped out of the black limousine. As she closes the door, the limo quickly drove itself away.

"Finally, _home_" she whispered to herself and entered her house.

"I'M HO-" she was stopped when suddenly she saw Eriol standing in front of her, fixing his school shoes. The weird thing was he was wearing their boy's school uniform.

"Oh hello, Sakura dear," Greeted her father with a cheerful smile, "from now on, Eriol will be with you in school."

Then his cheerful face ceased and was replaced by a dark, evil look. "You have a lot of things to explain to me, dear."

…**oOoOoOo…**

**Poor Sakura. Still clueless that she was dealing with a super star. Giggle. Oh yeah, the girl that flirted Li, imagine that she's the girl in Please Teacher!. See how hot it is? Anyway, I'll be back after more than 7 reviews. **

**Suggestions and corrections are open.. :)**

**Review! God Bless.. :3**

**Love you all! Muwahz!**

**--RoyalGoddess**


End file.
